In the Meantime (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Fatherhood has many sides.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **In the Meantime (1/1)**

"She looked so professional when I dropped her off this morning." Danny's face conveyed mostly pride but he couldn't completely hide a hint of mild anguish. "Dropped her off at … work," he repeated, struggling to get used to the idea. "My baby girl has a job."

Joseph nodded with an air of understanding that could only come from a man who had lived through a similar moment himself. "Life comes at you fast."

After spending a few hours helping Steve lay a new soft surface floor in the playroom the two men sat relaxing on the deck. Catherine, Elizabeth, and Gabby had headed to the mall an hour earlier to pick up a few last-minute things for the low-key Father's Day barbecue they had planned for Sunday.

Chin and Kono had plans with their family, Esther and Kamekona had a special party planned for some deserving local dads, and the four younger Allen kids made plans to spend the day with Cody at the Hawaii State Fair, so it was going to be a far less boisterous event than some of their other get togethers.

Both men smiled softly as the sound of Steve talking to Angie drifted through the baby monitor.

' _Did you have a good nap, sweetheart? Look at that smile. It sure looks like you did. How about we get you changed and see about lunch.'_

"You should have seen her when we pulled up at the resort." Memories from the morning flashed through Danny's head like one of the digital photo frames Grace loved so much. "She thanked me for the ride, kissed my cheek, got out of the car, straightened her skirt and then practically sprinted towards Boris who was just coming out of his office. Not a moment's hesitation. She didn't seem nervous at all."

"That's because of you," Joseph said sincerely. "You gave that strength. You should be very proud."

"I am proud." Danny adjusted his sunglasses and tried to put words to the maelstrom of emotions he'd felt as he drove away from Grace's retreating form. "But I'm also anxious, sad, and to be completely honest … a little nauseous."

Joseph smiled sympathetically. "It's a tough thing for a father to watch his daughter start to spread her wings."

' _Is it a peas and apricots kind of day or are we thinking more along the lines of sweet potatoes and peaches?'_

' _Bahhh baaah aaah.'_

' _Sweet potatoes and peaches it is.'_

"Not only does she have a job," Danny rubbed his temples, "she's driving now and on top of that the guidance counselor sent her home from school on the last day with all kinds of information about preparing for college." He waved his arms wildly. "College! She's only sixteen years old!"

"It's really not too early to start planning," Joseph said.

Faced with Danny's immediate glare he continued.

"You certainly don't need to make any concrete plans at this point." He kept his tone even. He really did feel bad for Danny who was being hit all at once with a lot of reminders that his daughter was growing up. "But it's a good idea for her to position herself where she wants to be academically, and to start thinking about what kinds of things will look good on her college applications."

"If she doesn't decide to become a professional party planner right out of high school." Danny harrumphed.

Joseph leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "You have raised an amazing daughter, Danny."

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "That means a lot coming from you. After all, you know a few things about amazing daughters."

"I do indeed," Joseph agreed.

"I just … she's going out into the world and I hate the thought that I won't be there to protect her and … you know …" Danny sighed heavily. "Make sure no one ever hurts her feelings or does anything mean to her."

"Unfortunately, we can't shield them forever. As much as we want to," Joseph said. "But you raised Grace with all the tools she needs to deal with whatever comes her way. She's smart. She's kind. She has a clear understanding of right and wrong." Joseph took a beat. "And most importantly, she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt you'll be there for her if she needs anything at all."

"Until the day I die," Danny vowed.

"You're always with her, even when you're not right beside her," Joseph said. "Because you've given her the most important thing any man can give his daughter. Unconditional love and the unshakeable knowledge that she doesn't have to settle for anything less."

' _OK, which one of these do you want to wear today?_

' _Ahhh ooooh.'_

' _The puppies? Not the camo? Are you sure?'_

' _Baaah ahhh eeee!'_

' _OK … puppies it is. You know what you want, and Daddy supports that.'_

"I hope you're right." Danny relaxed slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "The world can be an awful place sometimes."

"It can." Joseph nodded. "Which is why it's even more important for a kid to know there's always a safe place and a soft shoulder waiting for them if they need it."

Danny rolled his neck from side to side to ease some of the tension knots that been building all morning. He felt much less stressed after talking to Joseph. "Those are two things I can promise she will always have."

"There'll be bumps in the road," Joseph said frankly. "That's just how life goes. But you've given Grace all the tools she needs to face them head on. She'll make the right decisions. And when she doesn't … she'll take her lumps and move on stronger for the experience." He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She would never want to disappoint you, Danny. But more than that, she would never want to disappoint herself. She has high standards she expects herself to maintain. She reminds me a lot of Catherine in that way."

Danny smiled. "That's high praise indeed."

' _Mamamamama.'_

' _Mama will be back soon. She's at the store. But Grandpa and Uncle Danny are downstairs, and they can't wait to see you.'_

"You'll always miss the times when she was little," Joseph said compassionately, "But there's something about watching your daughter build her own life, forge her own path, take on the world, that's pretty awesome too."

"It's what I've spent every minute of the last sixteen years preparing for." Danny sat up straight and looked at Joseph. "I want Grace to be happy. To be successful. To be self-sufficient. I want her to become a strong and independent woman. I want to welcome this exciting new phase of her life it's just … "He shook his head. "Easier said than done."

"I know. But I also know you'll get through it just fine," Joseph said confidently. "You're a great dad, and you want what's best for Grace. You would never hold her back."

Danny grinned. "Maybe I could just slow her down a little."

"Not gonna happen," Joseph said with a chuckle.

' _Ok, here we go. How about we play in your pool a little after lunch.'_

' _Dadadadada!'_

"Wouldn't you like to hear that just one more time though?" Danny said wistfully as he pointed at the monitor.

"Maybe," Joseph admitted. "But to tell the truth I can't wait to hear that little angel call me grandpa. That will be its own level of amazing."

Danny clutched his chest teasingly. "I am nowhere near ready for that."

Both men looked up as Steve came out the door carrying a smiling Angie.

"Daaa noooo!" she squealed.

He held out his arms, all traces of melancholy gone and a wide smile on his face that lit up his eyes. "But that will definitely do in the meantime."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers **.**_


End file.
